Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) Preview Clip 1: Thomas saves Emily (Version 2).
Here is preview clip 1 of Thomas entering the Prison Ship to free poor Emily in Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia in Version 2. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Emily the Emerald Engine as Ly the Fairy Transcript Part 1 *(as Thomas hops down and stops on the ground safely, he walks forward and looks around) *Thomas: (takes out his map) Hmm... Where am I at? (sees Den, one of the guards, looking down at him and preparing to attack him. Thomas gasps, and puts his map back in his pocket as he goes down the left path, but stops and finds a mushroom above a raincloud, which he needs to come back to and use later) Okay. Looks like I've get to that later. *(Thomas runs back up to the top and stands on a patch above. Den fires a fire barrel at Thomas, who dodges it, and when the patch explodes, Thomas jumps into the base to get a green lum, which he grabs. As Thomas jumps on the platform, grabbing the five lums, and getting another green lum, he climbs up to the top, dodging some barrels, and grabs two yellow lums and pulls a switch, which deactivates the laser beams) *Thomas: Well! That was too easy. (runs into the basement, only to look up and see a switch, guarded by Sidney. Thomas grabs three yellow lums, and goes up to the top to get a green lum, but comes face to face with Norman, who laughs and takes out and activates his red lightsaber) Oh, so you want to go?! Let's go!! (takes out and activates his light blue and yellow lightsabers together and starts a battle with Norman until he finally knocks the hyena out by kicking Norman in the face with his red lightsaber deactivating. Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and puts them onto his belt. Thomas grabs a yellow lum, but takes out, and activates his two lightsabers and fights with Paxton, who wakes up, takes out his two pistol guns, and fires at Thomas, who backfires the shots at him, and as Horace takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, Thomas charges toward him and cuts off Paxton's hand, causing Horace to scream and get kicked in the face and knocked out, cold. As Thomas deactivates and puts his lightsabers onto his belt, he picks up and throw a keg at a patch, which lowers the ladder down. Thomas grabs another keg and throws at another door and goes into the jail area to get three yellow lums and free a fimilar spirit. Thomas goes back to the ladder and climbs upward to get a yellow lum. He jumps on a trampoline and pulls a switch, only to be electrocuted, and jump in the air into the next part of the base when he grabs a red lum and a yellow lum) *Dart: Hold it, Thomas! (takes out and ignites his red lightsaber, Thomas takes out and activates his two lightsabers and battles with Jasper so hard that they force push each other and hit two walls, causing Thomas to get hurt and Jasper to be knocked out, cold. As Thomas and Dart's lightsabers are deactivated, Thomas gets up, puts his two lightsabers on his belt, and runs over to get a red lum and two yellow lums. Thomas runs down the stairs and grabs a yellow lum. Norman spots Thomas, activates his red lightsaber, and charges toward Thomas, who grabs a yellow lum, takes out and ignites his two lightsabers so bravely, that Thomas fights Norman until he slashes Norman's hand off and knocks the pirate out, cold. Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and puts them on his belt, but quickly grabs another yellow lum from the table, pulls a switch, grabs two other yellow lums, and runs down the stairs.) Part 2 *(Thomas arrives at the next area and jumps over some laser beams and bumps into Den, who awakens, takes out his shotgun, and fires at Thomas, but can't shoot Thomas as he refuses to stand still, and kicks him right in the face so hard, that Den is knocked out, cold. Thomas climbs down the ladder and runs around the area, collecting some yellow lums and freeing a fimilar spirit so fast that he hears a voice calling his name) *Emily: Please free me, Agent Thomas. Go and find that terrible machine, and then destroy it! (Thomas obeys and runs into the machine room to get a green lum. Thomas picks up a keg and brings it toward the three patches on the machine and throws the keg at one of the patches, causing it to explode. As Thomas climbs up and flies to another, a flying bomb appears and explodes, sending him flying back. Thomas lands on the ground and finds another cage that he busts open by shooting a shot with his fist. Thomas quickly goes back to get the next keg and brings it to the next patch while throwing it up in the air and shooting the flying bombs away from him. As the next keg destroys the next patch, Thomas goes back and gets another keg. As he does the same thing over again, Thomas manages to destroy the machine by throwing the last keg at the last patch, causing the machine to explode, and forcing the little blue engine to flee in fright. The sheild breaks apart that Emily breaks free, and as she awakens, she goes over to Thomas, who arrives, looking very worried and depressed) *Thomas: (worried) Princess Emily? Are you okay?! Ooh! *Emily: (surprised) Oh, Agent Thomas! At last! (sad) I was afraid poor Edward did not make it at all. *Thomas: (worried) He gave this silver lum until now we got seperated. (cross) I will need to find him and get rid of the pirates. (confused) But, to do so, I'll need all of my powers. *Emily: (worried) I'm too weak to give you back all of your powers. The pirates have broken the world's heart into 1,000 lums of energy, and combining the energy has become very difficult to reunite. (pleased) However, there might be another solution... Have you ever heard about Mr. James the Red Engine? *Thomas: (anxious) Umm... No? *Emily: He's the spirit of your homeworld, because his powers are immense. He would help you defeat the pirates, but is now sleeping for many years, and says that there is a legend, which says that he could be awakened. Only if you reunite the 4 masks, that is. *Thomas: (surprised) The 4 masks?! *Emily: These masks are magical and very powerful. They are hidden in secret and mysterious places. (annoyed) Find them before the pirates do, Thomas. You are our only hope, and this is the chance you have! (pleased) And I'll help you by giving you all this energy I've gathered. (puts her hands to create a silver lum, which arrives and comes toward Thomas, who gasps, astonished, then looks gleeful for the moment, but now chuckles) *Thomas: (laughing) A silver lum?! I'll have a new power?!! (jumps around with joy, cheering) Yahoooo! Aha! Thanks, Emily. *Emily: Good luck, Thomas! (fades away by puffing away. A silver lum appears above Thomas, who looks pleased) Now you can grab onto the purple lums. *Thomas: How sweet of Emily. Now I can continue my journey. (climbs up a ladder, grabs a yellow lum, swings on the purple lum across, climbs between the two walls to get three yellow lums, jumps down a hole, lands on a pipe, and runs onward) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Toonmbia Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof